


Nips of Frost

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No shame, broken heater, here be smut, lots of smut, winter porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heat goes out, Tom and the reader find an alternate way of staying warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nips of Frost

I awoke shivering in the middle of the night, and blinked blearily in the dark. Fumbling with the blankets, I maneuvered myself until I was looking towards the alarm clock. I couldn’t see the clock’s illuminated digital face, so I reached over to the bedside table and felt around until I was able to grab my cell phone. _Ugh_ , I thought when I saw the time. _Is it really three in the morning?_ I set my phone down and turned to face Tom. He was shivering silently in his sleep, so I moved the covers over him a little more and cuddled up to him for warmth. I felt him shift a bit and stir himself awake.

“D-Darling? What’s wrong? Why’s it so cold?” He asked as he nuzzled my hair.

“I think the power went out, baby,” I said as I started rubbing the heat back into his limbs. “I’m kind of regretting wearing nothing to bed.”

“So am I. Feels like my dick is about to fall off,” Tom said as he brought his hand down between us to try and warm himself.

“Let me help you with that,” I said as my hands joined his on his flaccid cock. Slowly we massaged his length, and soon he was hard and throbbing. Tom’s fingers ended up between my legs, and he kissed me passionately. “We have no idea when the heat might come back on.”

“No, we don’t,” Tom replied in a mock innocent tone. “We need to keep each other warm.”

“What better way is there than making love?”

“Absolutely none, darling,” he murmured as he thrust two of his fingers into my slick entrance. I cried out against his mouth and stroked his cock faster as he fucked me hard with his fingers. He flipped me onto my back and leaned down to suckle at my breasts with his hot mouth, flicking the sensitive little pink buds with his dexterous, wet tongue. “Let me warm you up, love.”

Removing his fingers just before my peak, Tom settled himself between my legs and covered us with the blankets before thrusting his cock into me. We both grunted at the feeling of our bodies joining so intimately. I reached up and wrapped my arms around Tom’s torso, and he braced himself with his forearms on either side of my head. Our lips met once more, and Tom started thrusting slowly in and out of me, maximizing the friction between us as we moaned into each other’s mouths. Under the blankets our breaths started to raise the temperature of the air around us, shrouding us in a cocoon of warmth. Tom kept his thrusts slow yet firm as he fucked me, and occasionally he added a little swirl of his hips, forcing his pelvic bone against my clit and making me moan into his ear.

“Fuck, (y/n), you feel so good!” He gasped out between moans. “Baby, I’m…Oh shit, I’m not going to last much longer!”

I was beyond the point of coherent sentences, and all I could do was moan loudly and grasp at Tom’s arms as I felt m myself on the brink. I tried to warn him, but Tom sped up a little more and drove me over the edge.

“Tom! Tom! Oh fuck,” I shouted as I came apart in my orgasm. As I convulsed, Tom howled above me and spilled his seed inside me in his pleasure. A few smaller thrusts later, Tom had rolled us over so he was beneath me, and he pulled the blankets a little tighter around us to keep out the cold. “I love you, hun.”

“I love you too, (y/n),” Tom said as he nuzzled me. “Try to get a bit more sleep, love. I’ll try to keep us warm.”

“But what about you? Don’t you have to be up early tomorrow for work?” I asked as I started rubbing my eyes sleepily.

“I’ve got quite a few sick days built up. I’ll use one of those and spend the day with you,” he said as he kissed my forehead soothingly. “Now go back to sleep, darling. I’ll keep you warm and safe.”

I was going to protest again, but all at once I found I could no longer keep my eyes open. As my eyelids fluttered shut, I had the fleeting thought that my nipples where Tom had lapped at them were starting to become chilled like they’d brushed against a frosted window pane.


End file.
